Sakura Lies
by CherryBlossem1233
Summary: Sakura, a fifteen year old teenager, is being abused byher new adopted father. She only tells her best friend, Ino, and boyfriend, thirty year old, Kakashi. No one can help until its to late.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She sat in her room looking up at the stars wishing she could run from where she was. "Oh, I wish upon a star, to come and take me far. Far away from this place." She sang as quietly as she could with out messing up her tone. "They say a hero save the day. But that day is not today. Will a hero come at all? Will he help us as we go? All I really think is no." She continued singing. Outside her door someone began to walk past but stopped as they heard her singing. She stopped immediately. _Is someone listening?_ They continued to walk past. She lay on her bed and tried to go to sleep. She woke up the next day and rushed to get to school. _I don't wanna be in that house any longer than to sleep. Just keep walking and don't look back. Bruises, I've got to cover them fast! Oh, please don't let anyone notice them! Just keep walking Sakura and don't look back. _Her phone buzzed continuously in her pocket. She grabbed it and looked at the caller id. _Dad, should I answer it?_ She flipped the phone open and taped the green button once. "Y-yes?"

"Where the hell are you? I thought I told you that before you left you were supposed to tell me where you were going or to leave a note. I didn't get either of those things! You never answered my question either. Where the hell are you?" There was a short pause before she answered.

"I am on my way to school. Its Monday dad."

"I thought I told you not to call me dad. It doesn't suit my life style. I told you to call me Robert." _Oh right adopted father, call him Robert._

"Yes, Robert. I mean Yes sir."

"Good, I guess I'll see you after school. You better come right home; the house needs to be cleaned."

She thought about the house and the mess he made last night. Beer bottles covered the tables, the floor had clothes scattered all over, pizza sat on the coffee table waiting to be ate, but of course no one was going to eat it. The TV was still on and she didn't want to think of the amount of dishes in the kitchen to do. _I don't want to go back to that house. Maybe I can go to Ino's or Hinata's house, heck I'll even go to Naruto's house. I'll go anywhere as long as I don't have to go back to Robert's. _Her hand automatically went up to the blood dripping from her cheek. The school was about a mile or so away from his house.

On the way there she passed Kakashi's apartment. _Everything looks so peaceful. I would do anything to live with him. I'm only fifteen and he's thirty; it's totally illegal for us to be together. _She waited for him to walk out side and greet her like every other day since they'd been seeing each other secretly. About two minutes after she had been standing there he came out with an extra cup of something hot.

"It's always good to see you." He said before he went to kiss her. "What happened here? Did he hit you again?" He asked pointing out the bleeding scratch on her cheek.

"Oh uhm, no I, umm, fell."

"Well it's a pretty odd looking scratch to be made from falling. It almost looks like the imprint made by a ring with some force behind it." She looked away from his eyes knowing that it was the truth. "Alright you're going to stay with me tonight, no exceptions." Her face lit up in excitement.

"But remember shh, it's our little secret." They got in his worn down truck and headed to school. They made sure no one could see them when he dropped off Sakura a block or so from the school. When she got there she rushed to the bathroom to clean off her face. Ino walked in shortly after Sakura did.

"Did he do it again?" Ino asked walking over to Sakura.

She turned around with tears in her eyes and said, "Yes, every since I moved in he has done this and it's been getting worse since his evil wife died. At least the house was clean when she was still up and moving." Tears began to burn her newest cut. Ino offered to give Sakura a hug; which she gladly accepted. Tears streamed down her face and dripped onto Ino's jacket. "Oh, sorry I'm getting tears on your new jacket." She whipped her face.

"Its okay, I'm sure tears wash off. But I'm sorry to say, memories don't. You need to get out of that house."

"Ino, there isn't anywhere for me to go." _Well except Kakashi's but no one could know about that. Not even my best friend, I've lived here for about three years and Hinata and Ino are the only ones who still are my friends. I would do just about anything to keep them from getting the same treatment as I get. I am sometimes jealous of Ino and Hinata. They get to see their boyfriends in school, infront of everyone, with out it being illegal. You would think Hinata and Naruto would be together, or at least that's what I thought when I first met them, but nope, Hinata is with Sasuke and Naruto is with Ino. The oddest couple I've ever seen._

"Well you could always ask Kakashi Sensei"

"Woah wait what? Did you just say for me to say with Sensei?"

"Yeah, I did, but I was only kidding Sakura."

"Ino, you can't play around with stuff like that, you know how bad I want to get out of there. I would move in anywhere but there. You, of all people should know that."

"Okay sorry Sakura. I shouldn't have pushed it that far." Ino was one of the nicest people she had met. (Odd being how Ino is a royal bitch to eveyone else.) Sakura cleaned up before she and Ino went to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Always & Forever

Class that day was unusually boring for Sakura. She was always interested in what Kakashi had to say but today he didn't say much at all. She was terrified of what the other class mates might think if they saw her gawking at the teacher. So instead she read her favorite book; Romeo & Juliet. She finished her assignment early and helped Ino finish hers. _I get to stay with Kakashi tonight! I can't believe it; we've been together almost three months now. I really can't believe that we're together at all period._ The rest of the day dragged on slowly. School let out at two forty-five and she did the normal day routine. Kakashi would drive about two or three blocks and Sakura walked down the street until she found him sitting in his truck. He sat very still twiddling his thumbs. She smiled when she saw him but looked around to see if anyone would notice her getting in his truck.

She climbed in the passenger's side. "Hi."

"Hello. When we get to my house; your eyes stay closed until I tell you to open them okay?"

"Yes sensei." She said with a teasing smirk on her face.

"Very funny."

"Why are you being so serious today?"

"Because."

"Fine. Well, school was extremely boring today, I hope you know."

"Sorry."

"One word sentences, huh? You know that's very annoying."

"Well if you would ever let me finish what I was going to say in the first place, it wouldn't be so annoying!" He yelled. She backed away to the far edge of the seat. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. I don't know why I yelled either."

"It's okay. I don't think you really want me to stay with you. It's okay if you don't I just need to know before we get to your house."

"Of course I want you to stay. I don't ever want you to leave. It's just, I don't know."

"Okay then. Let's just get outta here before someone notices us just sitting here."

"Alright." They arrived at his house in no time. Sakura rushed inside with her eyes closed. _I don't want Robert to drive past and notice me going in my teacher's house._ Kakashi lead her to the couch and had her sit down while he cleaned up the rest of the house. "You can open your eyes now."

"So did you have me close my eyes just so you could clean your house?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yes I did. Now, are you hungry or anything?"

"Nope. But I am in desperate need of this." She reached up and pulled down his mask and kissed him. He kissed her back. This was the second time he had ever kissed her with out his mask and had forgotten how her lips felt. His hands automatically went to her waist; her hands went up to his neck. They stayed that way until Sakura's phone went off singing 'Always'. "Ino." She flipped open the phone and pressed the send button.

"Hello!" Ino practically screamed into the phone.

"Well hi to you to."

"You're not at home. Because if you were you wouldn't have answered so quickly."

"Nope I'm not. I'm not going back either. I've found a place to stay to night."

"Where? Oh, you have to stay with me tomorrow!"

"I can't tell you where and sure." Sakura smiled at the thought of staying at Ino's. They always had so much fun. Ino would straighten Sakura's hair and they would give each other make overs. But tonight she was staying with Kakashi. She wondered what they would do; it would be their first night together.

"Well I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were still alive. Bye and I'll see you tomorrow at school. Love you Sakura. In a sister kind of way. Ha-ha.

"I love you to in the same way you love me Ino. I'll see you tomorrow." They both hung up and Sakura looked at Kakashi who was staring at her in amazement.

"You love her and she loves you?"

"It's a sisterly kind of love Kakashi."

"Yes, yes, I know."

"So, umm, tonight I will need a shower if it's okay with you."

"Fine by me."

"Wait where am I going to sleep?" They hadn't mentioned any of this before.

"Well with me, where else would you sleep?" She looked at his eyes. _Is he being serious? Am I really going to sleep in the same bed with him or is he just messing around?_

"Uhh, what about the couch?" _Even though it was extremely uncomfortable to sit on, it might be more comfy to lie on._

"I don't think you would want to sleep there. It's not very comfortable at all." _Well there goes that thought._

"Well do you have an extra bed or something?"

"Sakura I live alone. One bedroom. I don't need two; I don't get guests."

"Oh, well. I really need that shower. Where is the bathroom?"

"Did you bring extra clothes?"

"I never leave with out my things. I keep my books in my locker and everything else in my backpack."

"Oh, okay. Go down the hall and it the one on the left." She finishes her shower and gets dressed then looks at her phone. She waits to read the five texts she got. _All from Ino no doubt._ It was an hour from the time she got in the shower. _That's the longest hour I've taken in so long. I feel so clean. I love the feeling. _She stepped outside the bathroom and saw Kakashi sitting on the very uncomfortable couch.

"Thank you. I appreciated it very much." He stands up unconsciously and looks at her.

"Uhm, your welcome. Its almost six, are you hungry? I can cook you something."

"Thank you but no I am not hungry quite yet."

"Alright let me know and I will make you something."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kisses

After dinner Kakashi went to take a shower. When he got out Sakura was sitting on a cushion from the couch. He smiled when he saw her. He studied her face; her cut from the night before was healing fine after the shower and her other bruises were yellowing on her snow-white skin. He sat down beside her.

"I decided that I didn't like the couch so I sat on the" He kissed her again. _I think we kissed more tonight then we have in our whole relationship. Wait scratch that._ They kissed more and more until Sakura's phone interrupted again. "It's a text from Ino. She knows I'm staying here."

"What? Why does she know?" Kakashi was kind of confused because Sakura was the one who didn't want anyone to know about their relationship.

"She said she needed to know where I was incase something happened and she needed to come and get me. I told her that it wouldn't be necessary but she insisted. I didn't tell her we were together or anything but I told her I was staying at your place. She said that it didn't surprise her. But I thought I would tell you that she knows I'm here. She's my best friend so I don't think she will tell anyone."

"I want someone to know that you're mine. I think we can trust Ino enough to tell her we're really together." Kakashi said to Sakura and her jaw dropped and eyes widen with surprise. "What, you know it's true. Anyway are you going to answer it?"

She grabbed her phone from beside her and read the text aloud. "Are you two getting, you know, funny? Like in the bed room." She now regrets reading it at all.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Sakura never cussed so even Kakashi was surprised when she said this. Her hand flew up to her mouth and she gasped. "Oh, my, gosh. I am so sorry I didn't mean to cuss."

"It's okay, I don't mind. But it is getting late. So I guess we should probably get to bed."

"Yeah I agree." She said as she stood up and grabbed Kakashi's hand. He stood up and showed her to the bed room. It was the messiest room in the house but was still clean at the same time. The bed was small and Sakura wasn't sure how they were going to fit together.

"How are we going to fit?"

"Like this." He said and he grabbed her waist and laid her on the bed right in front of him. They lay on their sides for the remaining night. Sakura snuggled her head into Kakashi's chest and fell asleep. When she awoke the next morning she rolled over to see Kakashi sleeping next to her. She looked at the clock; it was a quarter to four. She smiled kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled back at her. She closed her eyes and almost fell back asleep when he kissed her full of passion.

She kissed him back and said, "I guess we should get up now huh?"

"No, not quite yet. I don't want to move from this spot."

"Well me either."

"Then let's not move for another few hours. We don't have to be there until seven. So, we still have I think three hours. You're so beautiful Sakura."

She looks at the clock after a few minutes and it says five-thirty. "We should get ready."

"Not yet please. I want to stay just a while longer here with you by my side."

"Please there really is no please about it Kakashi. You know I would do anything for you but we really got to get to school. I am kind of hungry also."

"The only breakfast thing I can cook is eggs and pancakes."

"Ooo, that sounds so yummy. I haven't had that before."

"Ever, you have never had eggs and pancakes?"

She blushed and looked away. She didn't want to look him in the eyes. "No, I haven't really had any thing like that. I've pretty much been kept in a closet until my adopted mother died then I was getting abused more and more and he decided he didn't want me at home when he has his mistresses over so he sent me to public school and that's where I saw you and fell in love."

"Well I am so glad you fell in love with me. Other wise I wouldn't be able to do this with out getting smacked." He wrapped her in a tight hug and kissed her neck. She couldn't help but smile and laugh a little. She had always liked the way he kissed her. She rested her head on his shoulder while he continued to kiss her neck.

She looked at her watch and read the time aloud, "Six-thirty. Now we should really get up."

"You just really want to get to school don't you?"

"Well Ino is bugging me already and she definitely wants to know what went on last night. I tried to tell her that nothing happened."

"Yeah, nothing happened." Kakashi had a disappointed look on his face.

She flipped open her phone and dialed Ino's number.

"Hello! So you finally decide to call me!"

"Yeah I did, I'll be at the school at seven-fifteen; do you wanna meet in the same place as usual?"

"I would love to. I can't wait for you to give me the details!"

"There really aren't any details to give you."

"Oh, what ever. You know there are plenty of details to give me. Like where you slept and everything else! Oh just hurry up and get to school. I am walking with Naruto so if you find me walk with us."

They got dressed in separate rooms and headed out the door. Kakashi dropped her off at the normal place and they departed with a kiss. Sakura ran to catch up with Ino and Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Secrets

"Well, good morning Sakura." Naruto said with a smile. Ino on the other hand, gave Sakura a huge hug.

"So how did the night go?" Ino looked at Sakura like she was going to explode. Sakura shot Ino a look that could kill. "Jeeze girl, if looks could kill; I would be hacked up with a hand saw and stuffed down a shower drain."

"Wow that bad babe?"

"You should have seen it. Ha-ha oh well."

"So he doesn't know where I stayed last night?" Sakura whispered in Ino's ear.

"Nope he's totally dumb founded." Ino said allowed.

"You said it not me." Sakura said with a laugh.

"Hey! I take that offensively."

"Oh no worries it wasn't important anyway." Sakura said and kissed his cheek. Ino glared at Sakura when she saw Naruto blush after Sakura had kissed him. "What? Yeah, if looks could kill. I would be dead and buried by now."

"Ha-ha very funny. Race ya to the school."

"How about just to Hinata and Sasuke?"

"Alright, on your mark, get set, go!" They dashed toward the couple who were walking in front of them hand in hand. Ino took the lead at first; Sakura knew that she liked to win but this time she was going to. She sped up and barely passed Ino before they caught up to Sasuke and Hinata. "Hey guys what's up?"

Hinata almost jumped ten feet in the air and Sasuke said, "The trees Ino."

Sakura couldn't help but burst into laughing tears. "Yes Sir Sasuke the Smart Ass."

"Ha-ha very funny Ino." By the time Naruto showed they were all cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked confused.

"Oh nothing babe." Ino said as they stepped into the building. Sakura and Ino left to the class room while the other three went to breakfast. When they got into the room Ino clustered Sakura with questions. "So what went on last night? Where did you sleep? Did you do anything? Is his house cool? Is it big, and that last question wasn't about the house by the way."

"INO! Nothing went on last night. I slept in his bed. No we didn't do anything. His house is small and plain. Ino, I didn't see anything anyway so stop pestering me about 'it'."

"Sorry Sakura." Ino said with a smile. Kakashi walked in then.

"You two are early as usual."

"Yeah, sorry Sensei we had something to discuss." Ino said trying not to laugh.

"Educational I hope."

"Uhh, sure we'll go with that."

"I don't want to know then. I'll be in my office."

"Don't tease me ha-ha." Ino said and laughed so had she fell off the desk she was sitting on.

"WHAT?" Kakashi asked surprised as hell.

"I was kidding sensei. Guilty conscience eh?"

"Wow Ino. Don't say anything else. Please, for everyone's sake just don't speak." Kakashi practically begged her to shut up.

"Wait so Sensei what happened last night while Sakura stayed over. She won't tell me." Ino said as she climbed back onto the top of the desk.

"Nothing went on Ino. I don't blame Sakura for not telling you that nothing went on." Kakashi said as he stormed off into his office. Sakura's phone sang 'My Life Would Suck With Out You' and she knew it was Kakashi texting her. _Well this only happens once in a very great while, so I guess that I might as well answer him._ She read her text from him telling her to go into his office.

"I'll be right back okay Ino; I have to go talk to Sensei about something."

"I don't want to catch you two making out in there." Ino laughed again. _Then don't look_; was all Sakura could think to say. But, of course she wasn't going to say it out loud, yet. She laughed at the thought while she got several odd looks from Ino. She stepped into his office and closed the door behind her.

"You wanted me in here because?"

"This." He bent down and kissed her. She kissed him back and realized that Ino was still outside the door and could hear everything. She needed to find something to talk about and fast or Ino might get suspicious. She pulled away and got a questioning look in the process. She nodded to the door and whispered Ino into his ear. He just nods.

"So why did you want me in here?"

"Uhm, I wanted to talk about the report you did on Equal Rights."

"I never did a report on Equal Rights."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you about it. When do you think you can get it in?"

Her jaw dropped and she mouthed the word 'naughty'. He laughed silently at the expression on her face.

"Tomorrow morning?"

"Alright I expect at least one-thousand words."

"Yes Sensei." They kissed once more and she left the room blushing and her eyes covered. Ino automatically noticed what had happened. Her smile widened and she laughed some more.

"I know what just happened in there!"

"Oh yeah, and what just happened in there Ino?" Sakura asked.

"He just kissed you and you kissed him back!"

"NO! Why would you think something like that would happen?"

"Who wouldn't kiss him? You would have to be crazy not to be thinking about it, or be Hinata. Hell, if he planted lips on mine I sure as anything would kiss him back." She said loud enough for him to hear. Sakura got a jealous look on her face. _Okay, it's time to tell her so she'll stop fantasizing about my man._

"Alright listen Ino, Kakashi is taken and he's mine. So stop fantasizing about him please."

"Woah wait. I know something was going on between you. But dating and making out and sleep overs! I can't believe this! I am so happy for you this is amazing! So you should move in with him to get out of that losers house."

"Hmm, maybe."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Nightmare

School went by extremely fast that day. Sakura smiled when her and Ino walked out the door for the stay at Ino's house. They walked a mere three blocks before Kakashi showed up. Ino smiled and looked back and forth between the two. "I'll keep walking okay? I'll make sure no one notices you guys." She continues to walk and Sakura walks up to the ugly vehicle Kakashi calls a classic truck.

"Well hello love."

"Hi Kakashi."

"Just Kakashi, no love or babe, or anything?"

"Hi babe. Is that better?" She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Yes, much. I don't like it when you say my name. It sounds so formal." He pointed out.

"Then I just won't say your name k Sensei?"

"Fine." He said with a smile. "I love you Sakura and I'll see you tomorrow morning."_ What exactly did he plan for tomorrow morning. I should probably ask._

"So wait why are we meeting in the morning?"

"Because, you'll see why in the morning. Go catch up with Ino before she comes back."

"Alright. Oh and I love you too Sensei." She smiled and walked off.

"So whats going on in the morning? I can't help but listen in." She added the last part after she saw the disgusted look on Sakura's face.

"I know Ino but the bad thing is, I don't know what's going on tomorrow." They entered Ino's house and her mom greeted Sakura the same way she greeted her own daughter.

She gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "So how was school girls." It was obvious that Ino got her looks from her mom. Their high cheek bones were similar and as were their rosy-red lips. Her long blonde hear drifted in front of her shoulders and drooped there until she was tired of it and put it up into a braided ponytail.

"School was great today mom. How was your day?"

"Exquisite. Thank you for asking Ino." She said while she grabbed two plates of sweet rice out of the fridge and popped them into the microwave for their dinner. "Ino, you and Sakura don't mind being at home by your selves for a little while right? Your father wants to go out for dinner and a movie tonight."

"We'll be fine mom. I hope you have fun with dad." On that note they were off to Ino's room for the remainder of the night until dinner. Sakura's phone buzzed for several minutes after she turned it on. She had thirty-two messages from Robert and eight from everyone else. Most of the texts from Robert ask where she is and why she isn't home and what he is going to do to her when she gets back. She plans on never going back so she thinks she never has to worry about any of this. She only worried is that if he found out her locations and took her back by force. She doubted that he would find out where Kakashi lives but she felt safer there anyway. _Kakashi should never let him take me back no matter where I was if he was with me. He would protect me right? He would make sure he couldn't touch me, wouldn't he? He would save me, there is no doubt in my mind. _Her and Ino did make overs and hair until they decided that they were hungry.

Sakura thanked Ino for dinner. They went back up stairs to Ino's bedroom and got ready for bed. They went to bed extremely early that night. "I'm going to crimp your hair tomorrow before school." Ino said before falling into a snoring sleep. She text Kakashi many times before she fell asleep. Her last text had said, "You'll protect me no matter what happens right?"

She fell asleep crying like every other night she had nightmares. This one was extremely strange, she had thought Kakashi left her alone to Robert. He had beat her for running away. He had told her that she was a worthless bitch and didn't deserve the luxuries he gave her. She had cried and when she did he had hit her so hard she woke up screaming and covered in sweat. Ino fell to her side and asked if she was okay. "Yeah, I just had a bad dream I guess. Sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay. I don't blame you for screaming when you have a bad dream. I get them on the occasion."

"Oh, Ino it was terrible. I dreamed that Kakashi had left me alone with Robert and he was punishing me for running away. He said that I didn't deserve the luxuries that I got. He beat me to a bloody pulp and then I woke up before the nightmare ended. Ino, make the nightmares stop please."

"I'll try as hard as I can. I promise." Ino had pulled Sakura into a comforting hug by that time. She felt Sakura's tears streaming down her face and dripping onto Ino's shoulder. Sakura cried until around three in the morning. Then her and Ino fell asleep on the floor. Sakura woke up at five-thirty and found Ino doing her hair in the bathroom across the hall. She apologized for keeping her up and crying all night. "Don't worry Sakura. I didn't mind staying up with you. That's why I'm here. I will always be here for you. And if you stay at Kakashi Sensei's and have a nightmare again just call me I will always answer." Ino did Sakura's hair in to time at all. "Your hair is so easy to work with Sakura. I am so jealous."

"Well its always either been put up in a ponytail or been cut short."

"Oh, wow. Hmm lets get going, I bet Naruto is getting impatient with us." They get their stuff together and head out the door..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tell Me Anything.

They met up with Naruto shortly after leaving the house. He kissed Ino and the left for school again. Sakura smiled at the sight of Ino being happy. She was on the occasion jealous of Ino's love being public and her love being kept secret. It wouldn't have to be that way for long though. Kakashi had told her last night that he planned on telling the biggest blabber mouth he knew, Gai Sensei. Lee on the other hand would throw a fit if he didn't find out first. Naruto would be the worst when it came to illegal relationships; he wanted to know everything about everyone every second of everyday. So she decided that she was going to tell Naruto before he found out from someone else, like Lee. "Okay Naruto. So you know how Ino said you were dumb founded on the subject we were talking about yesterday? Well it was about me dating Kakashi."

"I know. I may act like a total idiot but I know whats going on. It's really obvious when you go home with him, in his truck."

"Oh, my, god. STALKER!"

"No, I was just simply walking to Ino's house. You should be a little more careful when you're checking to see if anyone was around."

"Oh, well I still can't believe that you knew this whole time and didn't tell me that you knew. Now I look like a total idiot."

"I just can't believe that I found out before Ino." He winked at her and grabbed her hand. She yanked it away with a disgusted look.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU DIDN"T TELL ME AS SOON AS YOU FOUND OUT!" Ino yelled at him. He looked at her apologetically.

"I am sorry, truly I am love." He said.

Sakura cleared her throat and said, "Hello I am still standing right here. I am the one who should have known that you knew. I mean seriously its my love life you're sticking your beedy little nose into!" She stormed off toward the school and nearly cried, until she ran into Sasuke.

"Whats wrong with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Where's Hinata today?"

"You never answered my question. But she's at home sick today."

"Oh, and it's nothing you'll find out soon enough."

"Common you can tell me anything. I promise I won't tell anyone." _Should I just tell him or let him wait it out?_ "Please Sakura?"

"Alright. Okay, so I'm dating Kakashi and Naruto knew but he didn't tell me that he knew and so when I tried to tell him he said he already knew and it made me so mad that I almost cried." She rushed through the explanation. "Did you catch all that?"

"Yes, and you are with Kakashi Sensei? Really, why him?"

"That seems to be all people notice. I have to go now." She said and ran the rest of the way to school with out another word.

She checked her phone and there were two texts from Ino and one from Naruto and another from Kakashi. She checked the one from Kakashi first. "Of course I would protect you from anything that happened no matter what."

Then she checked the ones form Ino and Naruto. Ino's said that she was sorry for Naruto's behavior and she wanted to know if Sakura was okay. The one from Naruto said that he was sorry for what he said and that he would take it all back if needed.

She felt like crying even more now. So instead she ran to Kakashi's office to find him sitting there reading. This didn't surprise her much but she ran up to him crying. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing I really don't know why I'm crying. Did you tell Gai Sensei yet?" She asked trying to change the subject. I worked like it normally does. He pretended that she was really okay and went along with what ever she changed the subject to.

"Not yet. I plan on telling him before the day is over though."

"So wait how exactly are you going to tell him?"

"My words will be as followed; I am dating one of my students. Then he will ask which one. And I will say: Sakura Haruno."

"Oh, so that easy huh? No complicated explanation?"

"There is no need for complicated. I don't see why we would have to make it complicated."

"Because everything about this is complicated."

"I know. But are you staying with me tonight?"

"Yes."

"Alright I'll pick you up at the same place?"

"Works for me." She stepped out of the room and he followed. "Why are you coming out here? School doesn't start for another fifteen minutes."

"I know this. But I thought I would come out here so you wouldn't be alone."

She smiled a little until she saw Naruto and Ino walk in. Then it automatically turned to a frown. "I am truly sorry for what I said Sakura. Please forgive me."

Kakashi gave them both a strange confused look. "Don't worry about it okay. Whats done is done and what's said is said." Ino sat down next to Sakura. Then the bell rang a few short minutes after that. By the time lunch rolled around Sakura was exhausted and ready to go to sleep. The rest of the day dragged on and before the last minute bell rang everyone came up to Sakura and asked if she was really dating Kakashi and if they had kissed yet. She answered all the appropriate questions and ignored the rest. _Wow news does travel fast._ She had left the school and waited where she normally did. Only this time someone was waiting for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: His end

He was waiting for her at the corner of the block. _How did he find me? How did he know where I was?_ She began to run the other way but he was to fast and caught up with her quickly. He wrapped his arms around her and carried her in the other direction. He knew no one was going to be around but she struggled. She knew what was in store for her the moment she saw him._ Where is Kakashi? He was supposed to be here already. I thought he told me he wouldn't ever let anything happen that he would always be here to protect me. _He put her down and she tried to run again. He hit her for trying to leave. "You don't deserve the luxuries I gave you. You ran away. You selfish bitch. You don't deserve to live." He pinned her up to the car and hit her across the face again. His hands went up to her throat and she fought for air. _It hurts, It hurts. Kakashi where are you? I need you to save me. Make it stop the pain, make him stop._

He let go of her throat and grabbed her arms in a tight grasp. She sucked in a breath thinking it was going to be her last. He hit her arms and then her stomach. She tried to fight but wasn't going to win. His hands went to her throat again. She knew he was trying to kill her and she prayed that he wasn't going to win. Her arms went limp under the pressure he was putting on her neck. She took in a little breath. The rest of her went limp in that very instant. _I love you Kakashi and I'm sorry I hadn't got to say it today. _Kakashi had pulled up by that time and he saw her collapse. He jumped out of the truck and knocked Robert away from Sakura. He looked at Robert one last time before he attacked him.

"You son of a bitch. I can't believe you killed her!" Kakashi hit him with enough force to kill him only not in the right spot. He hit him in the stomach so he would crouch down and Kakashi took advantage of this moment and knocked him to the ground. He stooped down and looked at him in the eyes and said, "I am going to kill you for everything you've done to her. All the pain you caused her and then this. You don't deserve to live. I can't believe I was to late." He looked at Sakura's body and saw that she was still breathing. He thought that maybe he wasn't to late. He took another step toward Robert and hit him in the nose.

"I am going to watch you strive for air and struggle under my bare hands." Kakashi locked his hand around Robert's throat and tightened them every time he struggled. He looked into his eyes when Robert took his last struggle of a breath and gave up on life. Kakashi stood there with his hands around Robert's throat for several seconds to make sure that this man wasn't going to survive. Then he rushed to Sakura's side. He made sure she still had a pulse and that her breathing was stable. He made sure she wasn't moved but woke up to make sure she didn't have a concussion. He waited for a few minutes and checked to see if he had caused any broken bones or any internal damage. Then when he was sure that he could move her he called the hospital to come and make sure she was really okay. When they cleared her Kakashi brought her home and laid her in his bed.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" He would ask from time to time. She would always answer with the same answer. She seemed to never need anything. But at the time of dinner he would bring her some Ramen and come back about ten minutes later to see how she was and it would be gone. He laughed a little but not loud enough that she would hear. He stepped out of the room and heard some clatter which meant she was getting up. He made sure that she could get to where she was going but didn't get to close that she would feel uncomfortable.

He laughed when he was cleaning up the mess she made in the room. It wasn't much of a mess but she felt bad when she came in and saw him cleaning up what she had done. She scrambled over to where he was and tried to help out but he just made her sit down and relax. "Are you sure you don't need my help? I can help, really Kakashi I am fine I can do more now I feel so much better." She tried to smile but her cheeks hurt from the hits she took earlier that day. He looked at her with an 'I Told You So' expression. She glared at him in return. "I've got to get back to school tomorrow."

"We'll see how you are tomorrow. But if you're not well we both aren't going to school tomorrow." She laughed a little and then grabbed her stomach in pain. He rushed to her side again. He did this more frequently now. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just a little sore from being hit so hard. I am fine don't worry about it." She faked another smile and got up. "I have to call Ino and tell her that I'm alright. She must be freaking out by now."

"I'm sure she is but I called her earlier when you were at the hospital. I told her that when you felt well enough that you would call her back."

"I feel fine. Do you know where my phone is so I can call her?" He walked over to her bag and reached into the first pocket and grabbed out her phone.

"I put it in there so when you asked where it was I would know." He smiled and handed her the phone and kissed her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Once

She called Ino's phone and this time Naruto answered. "Thank all that is holy. Your okay?"

"Yes Naruto I'm fine I was just calling to let you know that I am okay and I won't be at school tomorrow. Neither will Kakashi Sensei. So would one of you get the assignments that the sub has to make up."

"Why won't Kakashi Sensei be there? Oh wait don't answer that. I already know. Yeah sure I'll bring your homework to where exactly."

"Oh, umm he lives on 420 west avenue. Number 14 on the third floor."

"Alright me and Ino will be by tomorrow after class. She wants to say something."

"Okay, bye Naruto." Sakura said.

"Hello! I am so glad your okay. Is Robert, you know?"

"Yeah, he's dead." Sakura said plainly.

"So Kakashi Sensei saved your life? Does that make him your night in shining silver hair? Does that make you his pretty pink princess? But most of all are you alright? Like really okay, no broken bones no fractured ribs nothing? Wait, hold on I am going to put you on speaker phone so Naruto knows whats wrong with you to." There was a beep and then she heard Naruto say hi and she knew she could speak now.

"Well my cheek bones and a little swollen and there bruising finally. I have some purplish bruising on my neck from where he tried to kill me. My arms have the same bruising. I do have a couple fractured ribs. Other than that I'm fine. Oh and you've been on speaker phone. Ha-ha."

"Wow I don't blame Kakashi for keeping you at home tomorrow." Naruto spoke up.

"Thank you. See Sakura someone agrees with me. Even if it is Naruto." Kakashi said with the same 'I Told You So' expression. She stuck her tongue out at him. "That's really childish Sakura."

"Yeah I know but what is the fun of being fifteen if you can't act like a kid sometimes?"

"Okay then, Sakura, Sensei you guys do know that we are still on the phone right?" Ino asked.

"We didn't say anything bad." Kakashi said first. "Do you need anything? I have to get away from this conversation before it gets bad."

"Oh, can you make me some tea please?"

"Anything for you." He said as he stepped through the door. She continued to talk to Ino and Naruto for minutes.

"Thanks guys I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course Sakura I can't wait to see his house." Ino said. Sakura felt the glare of Naruto through the phone. She hung up the phone and walked out to the living room to see him cleaning. _I can't believe he's cleaning. It's something I thought I wouldn't ever see. I haven't really seen a guy like Kakashi before though so I guess that makes sense. _She leaned up against the wall and crossed her arms. He turned around several minutes afterward and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Jeeze Sakura you scared the holy living shit out of me." He said.

"You cussed too."

"Well that time you didn't really cuss." She glared at him.

"Well fine be that way cusser." She smirked squinted her eyes and shook her head in a teasing shame way.

"You know you love me."

"That's totally besides the point." He looked at the time.

"It's almost ten. You should probably get some sleep." He picked her up like a guy would in one of those cheesy romance movies. As he passed the light switch he turned it off. (A/N even I don't want to mention what happened next.) Sakura was first to wake up the next morning, well afternoon. The sun had gotten hot on her back, all the memories of what had happened last night. She immediately looked around the room for her clothes. They were everywhere. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kakashi lying there wide awake. "Oh, so your up too?"

"What happened last night? Well I know what happened last night but..."

"Uhm, does it really matter?" He asked with a confused expression.

"I guess not. But this is kind of awkward. I need a shower." She walked out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom turned on the shower and got in. She turned on the water as hot as she could handle. She let the hot water beat against her back._ Well..._ Her thoughts trailed off into what had happened last night. She stayed in the shower for a little while but soon got out. She got a towel from the rack in the bathroom. She walked out of the bathroom and walked into the bedroom. She found her clothes washed dried and folded, sitting on the foot of the bed. She quickly got dressed and walked out into the living room. On the door she found a note taped to it.

'My dearest Sakura, I went to the store. I will be back soon. I love you.' She read it out loud and the went into the bathroom to find the brush and looked at her slowly fading bruises. She brushed her pink poof of hair and stepped out again. She couldn't stand to look at her reflection any longer. She went to the bedroom and got her phone. Four texts from Ino already and it was only noon. _I guess I should answer them. _She read the texts and answered them all in one text. Not even five minutes later she got a reply.

'So how are you doing?' She answered in three words, fine I guess.

'What do you mean by you guess.'

'Well, I hurt.'

'Oh, that makes sense. Really wish you were at school today. This sub is so bad it's funny. She doesn't even notice me texting.'

'Well I would have been but Kakashi didn't want me to go. He said I needed a rest day. But we will both be back tomorrow. Promise.'

'Good!'

'Speak of the devil and Kakashi shall appear.'

'Huh?'

'Never mind. I got to go text me before you come over.'

'Alrighty.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Well I see your back."

"Yup. How are you? Oh, I got you a new outfit. I figured you were sick of the same one and it was getting worn out anyway."

"Really? Let me see, I'm fine. By the way."

Kakashi pulled out a pink dress that would go down to the middle of Sakura's shins. It was a hot pink color and a very flowing dress and it looked like it could be a prom dress or at least that's what she thought when she first saw it. "Why would I need something that fancy to go to school in? I mean it's beautiful but where would I wear it?"

"Well this dress is for special occasions like where we're going tonight and this is for school." He pulled out an outfit that consisted of a pair or dark pink shorts and a bright pink shit along with a dark sweater that went with it. "I figured that would be your first reaction." He said as he saw her jaw drop and heard her gasp a little.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going to night? Or are you just going to leave me guessing?"

He looked at the anxiety in her face and said, "I think I'll keep you waiting."

She got a mad look on her face. "You're so mean Sensei."

"Uggggh, I thought I told you not to call me that."

"You did. But since you won't tell me where we're going tonight I'm going to call you Kakashi or Sensei. So there." She turned towards the TV and sat there while he took the bait.

"Fine we're going this new restaurant and you have to be dressed up to get in. So there now stop calling me Sensei or Kakashi please."

"Ha I win!" She teased him as she stood up and ran to give him a hug. "You know I don't see why you have a TV if you have nothing good to watch."

"Yeah I know. I don't need a television at all. I'm either not here or I'm sleeping or I'm reading my books."

"Oh yeah those books. What is so good about them that makes you not ever want to put them down?"

"You don't want to know. So hows the ribs and other bruises?"

"Well they hurt more today then the did when I first got them?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to go with, last night." She said while looking away.

"Oh, that. Yeah." He said as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. He looked up at the ceiling while she looked down at the floor. That stood together there in an awkward silence for a few several long moments. She was the first to let go of the hug. Then Kakashi's hand dropped and he walked to the kitchen after he caught a glimpse of Sakura's blushing face. She walked back to the pillow she'd been sitting on and sat back down and looked back at the black TV screen. "You know you could put on something to watch instead of just sitting there staring at nothing."

"You don't have anything good to watch. Besides in a couple hours or so Ino will be here with today's school work so I'll just finish that up after she leaves which probably won't be for at least an hour or so. If it's alright with you?"

"Yeah, I guess. But you guys will have to be in here. I don't want random teenagers floating about in my house."

"Not much of a house." She mumbled under her breath but she had a feeling he heard. "I think it needs more decoration."

"I'm not painting my house pink." She got up and ran to his side.

"Oh come on. Why not? I mean pink isn't a bad color I think the living room could use some bright colors. The bathroom could use a theme, we could make it fish; You know because fish live in water and that's pretty much what a bathroom is for. The bedroom, oh I know; We could put pink on some of it like all four walls. What goes good with pick walls? Oh, purple carpet! And you need a new bed. We could get a big bed and a pretty pink and purple bed set!"

He interrupted her before she could get anything else out. "I am not putting purple carpet in my room and I refuse to have pink walls." She hopped up on the counter so she could look him in the mask at least.

"You'll come around. Everyone comes around to pink and purple."

"No. Final say."

"Ha you never said no to the living room or the bathroom." She got off the counter and ran to the door where she left her shoes. She rushed to put them on and opened the door. "I'll drive that crummy truck if you don't come now."

"You don't have the keys." He reached into the pocket of his jacket and searched around. He heard the jingling of the keys and looked up to see Sakura holding them and smiling.

"See how well that worked. Huh?"

"Oh you little." He said as he ran after her. She stepped through the door and watched him put on his shoes. She rushed down the three sets of stairs. "I don't know how you do this so fast." He said as he finally caught up to her in the truck. She was sitting in the drivers side as he was catching his breath. "I don't think so missy get out and go around I drive."

She handed him the keys and got out to the other side. They drove a mere four blocks to the nearest department store and got three cans of pink paint and a whole bunch of fishy themed things for the bathroom. All of these things Sakura said she just had to have.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Pink

They rushed home and Sakura ran up the stairs leaving Kakashi to carry up all of the things she had gotten. When he had finally gotten up the she was standing in front of the locked door tapping her foot. "It's not like I'm going to leave it unlocked."

He grabbed his keys from his pocket where he knew they were that time. She rushed through the door and when all the stuff was inside she grabbed the fish stuff and set them in the bathroom. In the order she wanted them in. "DON'T MOVE MY FISHY'S I WILL KNOW IF YOU DO!" She yelled at him. When she stepped out of the bathroom all the stuff was in the middle of the room and plastic wrap was on the edges of the floor and a pain can was open with two paint brushes. "See I told you everyone gives into pink."

"I don't think it's the paint I've given into." He said as he handed her a paint brush. She dipped it into the bucket and dragged the pink paint down the cream colored wall. He watched her as she repeated the first step over and over again.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me do this or are you going to help?"

"I think I'll just watch you."

"You can watch me paint the bedroom then."

"I don't think so."

"Then help me out here." He did the same process as Sakura in about a half hour the first wall was painted. There was a quick knock on the door.

"Their here already?"

"Yes they are!" She said with a laugh and ran to the door.

"EEEP! Oh, wow strange house. One pink wall and the rest are like whitish yellowish."

"Yeah, I was working on that before you guys showed up. You can come on in."

"Kakashi Sensei." Naruto waved as he stood out in the door way.

"You can come in Naruto." He said.

"Thank you." _Wow Naruto is acting like a stranger. What's up with him?_ She told then that the couch wasn't very comfy and that they should sit on the pillow set on the floor. Sakura went to the kitchen and got some of the tea Kakashi had make before they left. "You didn't poison it did you?" He said teasingly, as Ino handed him his tea and Sakura handed Kakashi his.

"Now, why would I go and do that?"

"Oh, I don't know..." He trailed off as Kakashi laughed.

"I am so surprised you two ended up together."

"Why are you surprised by this Sensei?"

"Well because in the past oh I don't seven years that I've known you two, Naruto was a complete wise ass and you were, no offense, a total bitch. Not to mention that he was a total utter retard. And now look at you Naruto. I can honestly say that you've grown up." He said as he took a sip of tea.

"I've know you pretty much my whole life Sensei and I've never seen you with out that mask. Ever." Naruto said suddenly getting serious.

"And you're never going to. Ever." He said with a laugh.

"Ha! I am the only one here who has seen him with out it!" Sakura burst out laughing.

"How long has she known you Sensei?"

"About a year or two I'm not really keeping track."

"I am and I've known him for a total of fourteen months." She said with a smile.

"That's so unfair!"

"You seem more interested in Sensei than I am."

"I AM NOT!" Naruto said defending him self.

"Okay how about we just talk then ha-ha" She said trying to change the subject with a smile. "So what do you think? How would this place look with pink walls? He won't let me re-due the bedroom"

"Well why not Sensei?" Ino asked with a laugh.

"I refuse to have pink and purple surrounding me when I sleep."

"Don't worry everyone comes around to pink huh Naruto?"

"Yes, Ino. Everyone comes around to pink."

He looked at Kakashi and mouthed the words: Worst mistake in my entire life. Kakashi nodded like he was never going to give on to pink. "You will." Sakura said noticing what was going on between Naruto and Kakashi. "Kakashi, you better not be with Naruto behind my back." She said with a teasing smile. Naruto nearly jumped off the floor to tackle her. She back away into Kakashi and he wrapped his arms around her and Naruto joined in and tickled her. She yelped in pain and he touched her ribs. They both let go as she sprung into the fetal position.

"Sakura. You're not going to school tomorrow." Ino said sternly.

"Yes I will. I am going to be there." She said while heaving still in the fetal position.

"Your not going. Even if I have to make you stay here. I will. Your not going Sakura."

"Yes I am. I'm fine. I promise I am okay and I am going to be there." Sakura said while standing up. As soon as she got up she grabbed her ribs and fell over again. Everyone scrambled up to stop her fall. The closest one to her was Naruto. He reached out and caught her but the stomach he automatically set her down as she screamed out in pain.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Pain

They stopped and waited until her breathing was stable and she didn't have to sit crunched over anymore. She relaxed across the floor and put her head in Kakashi's lap. Her eyes were closed and Ino and Naruto sat in a awkward silence before Sakura had said anything. "Okay, maybe I won't go to school tomorrow."

"Damn straight you won't." Ino said before taking another sip of her tea.

"Jeeze Ino don't be so harsh in your words." Naruto said.

"Oh, shut up babe." She had said in return. "Well we are going to leave you two here so that way you can get some rest okay?" She said while standing up and looking at Sakura who was still lying on the floor and her head was in Kakashi's lap.

"Okay. Have fun guys and don't get into to much trouble. Hint hint Naruto." Sakura said in return. Everyone, but Naruto, laughed at her last comment.

"Okay Sakura. See you tomorrow should we come back at the same time tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. We'll be here and maybe we'll have the rest of the house in pink." She smile and looked up at Kakashi who was shaking his head in no. She laughed a little making sure that she didn't hurt her fractured ribs any more than Kakashi had.

"We'll see about that. Bye guys." Kakashi said as he lifted her head off of his lap and got up to shut the door behind Ino and Naruto. "Well do you feel alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"That's a lie."

"No its not."

"Yes it is and we both it is."

"You don't know that. And you don't know that because it isn't a lie."

"You are a terrible liar Sakura."

"OH, whatever."

"See it was a lie."

"How do you tell this stuff."

"I have my ways."

"Sure you do."

"Ha. Okay so since you just admitted that it was a lie. What is wrong."

"Nothing. I just, I don't know."

"What do you need."

"Nothing. I told you that already."

"But it was also a lie. So there for tell me what you need."

"Uhm, nothing?"

"Ugh, Sakura."

"Fine. Come here." He knelt down beside her and she kissed his and he automatically knew what she wanted.

"Oh," He said when they stopped kissing. "Alright." He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Sakura slowly woke up, she rolled over to see Kakashi laying wide awake again. "Why do you do that every morning."

"Nothing better to do. I really don't want to move though."

"Are you the one who's sore this morning?" She asked teasingly.

"No. How are the ribs?"

"Better. A lot better actually." She looked to the other side of the room in embarrassment.

"Good. Maybe if we do that everyday your ribs will be better in no time." He smiled and kissed her impatiently.

"Well if we're going to keep doing this it's going to have to be at night so you know, Ino and Naruto don't show up."

"Don't worry when you can go back to school they won't have to come by and check on you. You can tell them not to come over and we can do this all day."

"You pervert."

Kakashi thought about when they did it the first time. He remembered that he noticed that it wasn't her first time. _That must be why she felt so awkward. It wasn't because she was a virgin, it was because she isn't._ He thought to him self. "Yeah."

"You had to have known that I wouldn't go for that. We still have to paint the rest of the living room."

"We could do that too. Just tell them not to come over today. We'll get around to painting the living room. I promise."

She glared at him for a long moment and then reached across him to the bed side table and grabbed her phone. She quickly text Ino and told her not to come. She got several texts asking why and each one she ignored. "Can we paint the living room first?"

"Sure."

They got up and had gotten on as little clothing they could pull off in case someone showed up. They finished painting the room in record time and Kakashi put back the furniture. He then picked her up and brought her back to the room. They stayed there the remainder of the day. Around nine at night Kakashi asked if she was going to able to make it back to school. "Well yeah, I feel so much better now."

"Damn." He said just loud enough she could hear. She smacked him in the arm. "Are you hungry?"

"A little. But I really want pizza and a shower."

"I can't do pizza well maybe. If you let me take that shower with you." She giggled and nodded as they got up and headed to the shower. Sakura got out first and walked into the bedroom and cleaned up until Kakashi got out. "Well you sure are feeling better aren't you?"

"Yes, much. I can most definitely go back to school tomorrow." She smirked. He gave her a sour look.

"Alright what kind of pizza do you want?"

"OK, so you have to get this exact or I will smack you so hard."

"Alright."

"Okay, so I want a pepperoni stuffed crust pizza with extra cheese and BLACK olives and GREEN peppers. Topped with more cheese."

"Picky. But whatever so what if I say red peppers and green olives?"

"I will kill you and then revive you co I can kill you again."

"Feisty." He laughed. She glared at him, which made him laugh more as he dialed the number.

Hey guys sorry my last couple of chapters have been a little short. I would have gotten this in way earlier but I was camping. Not to mention I only have internet every now and then... :( Oh well.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Pizza Fetish

"Do you like the pizza"

"Yup." She was on her third huge slice of pizza.

"Wow you can eat."

"I don't get this good of pizza ever."

"Well..." He trailed off. "It's almost ten thirty. We have school tomorrow. I seriously hate saying that."

"Then don't say it." She laughed as she put the rest of the small pizza in the fridge. "I can't believe you didn't eat any of that."

"I don't like green peppers." Her jaw dropped, and she gasped. "What?"

"I can't believe you don't like green peppers." She whispered.

"I can't believe you do." He said.

"It's the best kind of pepper in the entire world."

"Your so wrong. Because the best kind of pepper is a yellow pepper."

"EWE. That is so gross. No person in their right mind would like yellow peppers."

"Every person in their right mind like yellow peppers. No person in any state of mind would like green peppers."

"Fine then your dating a crazy chick."

"No I'm marring a crazy chick." He corrected.

"WHAT?" She said while smiling.

"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?" He said as he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket.

"Yes!" She screamed and gave him a hug.

"Good."

"I never thought you would be the kind to propose."

"Well I love you a lot and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Cheesy."

"Rude. I could just take the ring back." He said into her neck while they were embraced in a hug.

"No it's pretty and you wouldn't take a pretty ring away from a girl. Would you?"

"No." He answered. "So if you don't want anyone to know about us still then you can't wear that ring to school."

"Everyone can know then. Because I'm not taking this off."

"Okay. Just take it off around Tsunade then."

"Okay. I don't think she would like us being together"

"That's why I said take it off around her."

"Okay, well anyway. I'm tired."

"Then go to bed."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to catch up on some reading."

"Ewe. Good night."

"I love you."

"You said it first this time! I love you to." She smiled and went to bed.

_THE NEXT DAY_

She woke up at a quarter to seven. "Kakashi. Wake up we're going to be late."

"No we're not."

"It's a quarter to seven we have to be there at seven." She said still trying to get him up. She rushed to get dressed.

"Shit. I'm up." He said when she poured a cup of cold water on his mask. "Damn it Sakura."

"You wouldn't wake up."

"Sorry."

"Get dressed."

"Fine." He got up and got dressed faster than Sakura had ever known anyone to get dressed. "What?"

"Never mind. Lets just go." She said as she almost was out the door. Kakashi followed closely behind her. "Wait! I almost forgot my ring!"

"Go get it then." She smiled and ran back inside. It took less than two minutes before she was back by him and jumping with excitement. "Well it's obvious that you feel better."

"It's because I do. Plus I'm super happy. OH! That means I get you're last name!"

"It sure does." He said with a smirk.

"Don't laugh at my excitement!"

"I'm not. I'm just happy that you're happy and want to be my wife."

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, well I do and that's all that matters right?"

"Yup. Well we should probably get going."

"How many people know that you're staying with me?"

"I'm guessing a lot. So I'll just ride to and from the school with you from now on."

"Saves me gas."

"Saves my life."

"Yeah, that's to precious to waste."

"Awe. Still cheesy."

"You're still rude."

"I will always be, and you will always be a pervert."

"Damn straight."

"Ha."

"That was so fake."

"So is your..." She faked a cough. "Never mind."

"You little. Don't even go there. Nothing about me is fake."

"I know. I was just teasing."

"You better be." He said as he kissed her when they were about to get in the truck.

"You really need a new truck. But we also need a bigger house."

"No. I don't need either. If I get a new truck you'll want to drive. If we get a bigger house you'll just buy more stuff to put in it."

"SO! I like stuff."

"You have no idea." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't tease me." She burst into laughter.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Well believe it because I just did."

"Okay." She quit laughing to soon. _I like the sound of her laugh._ He thought to himself. They arrived at the school to see Ino standing in the middle of the parking lot tapping her foot with a super pissed off look on her face. "Great. She is going to kill me." She smiled anyway to hide her fear.

"I doubt she is going to kill you." They got out of the truck.

"Sakura I am going to kill you."

"You were wrong." Sakura whispered to Kakashi.

"Now, now what's with the violence?"

"What's with the ring on the finger?" Ino immediately went from super pissed to super excited.

"Well..." Sakura trailed off.

"Well what?"

"You'll never believe."

"Tell me anyway." Kakashi walk off quickly so they could have their girly moment.

"I'M MARRING KAKASHI!" Sakura yelled loud enough for everyone that was in the parking lot to hear. But sad as it was there was only Kakashi, Ino, Naruto, and her self. Naruto ran up to Kakashi.

"Marriage. Big step."

"I love her."

"You say that now."

"There's no changing it."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tsunade grumbled under her breath after Sakura and Kakashi walked out of her office. Sakura had a pain filled look on her face by the time they got to the class room. Kakashi turned to look at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Sakura you are a terrible liar."

"Didn't we go over this already?"

"Yes, so stop lying to me and tell me what's wrong."

"I feel so bad and I don't know why. It's like I feel guilty."

"Oh."

"That's all you have to say is oh?"

"Yes, now are you ready to face the wrath of Iruka?"

"No."

"To bad. Come on." He grabbed her arm and tugged her into the room and smiled but no one could tell because of the mask he wore. Sakura could tell because every time he smiles his grip tightened on her arm. She forced her arm away and sat down beside Ino.

"Tsunade found out?"

"Yup. I thought she was going to kill us in there."

"She looked like she was going to murder you both in here and in front of everyone."

"That would have been scary."

"Trust me I know just how scary she can get."

"I walked in on her yelling at Naruto. This was before we were together by the way. Anyway, I walked in on her yelling at him and I didn't knock before entering and she yelled at me. I think she had a head ache 'cause she was taking aspirin."

"I think she always has a headache."

"Well if she didn't yell so much. She wouldn't have a headache."

"Some one should tell her to stop yelling so much. She might od on aspirin."

"Are you guys talking about Tsunade?" Kakashi said. Sakura and Ino both jumped and Ino yelped a little.

"Oh, my, god man you need to seriously make some noise when you walk up behind us. I almost died!"

"Ino you almost die a lot. Just putting that out there." Kakashi laughed.

"I do not!"

"Well no you don't but you say you almost die, a lot."

"RUDE!"

"Well it's true." Sakura said. Sakura laughed a little and Iruka turned around to glare at everyone in the back of the room.

"Is something funny, girls and Kakashi?"

"No. Just that Ino thinks she's going to die a lot."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do."

"Alright. Just get to work. Kakashi leave them alone so they can get their work done."

"Ok." He said as he sat on the extra desk in the back of the room. He looked up, carefully listening to Iruka give an explanation on what they were supposed to be doing. He laughed to himself every time Iruka threw his hands in the air. He's not the only one who laughed. He could see several of his students laugh, no one would laugh to loud though. If they did Iruka would be mad and no one like it when he gets mad, even though it's hilarious, he gets so mad that he tells Tsunade. So no one tries to piss him off. Kakashi laughed a little louder and Ino and Sakura turned around to see him look away, up at the ceiling.

Sakura and Ino laughed. They knew exactly what he was laughing about but didn't say anything to each other or anyone else. Sakura had gotten some looks from other girls in the class room. Ino got out a piece of note paper and wrote 'oh my god you need to stay with me tonight!' _I'll ask Kakashi at lunch k?_ 'Okie dokie.' Sakura got out another piece of paper and wrote the last assignment of the day on it. She knew it was the last one because Kakashi didn't normally teach past lunch and Iruka isn't going to be here past lunch. He had to substitute for Gai. Sakura didn't like Gai much. _He is a weirdo. I swear, it's like he's a creeper._ She thought to her self.

Just thinking about him made her shudder. She heard Kakashi snicker behind her. The ring on her finger felt heavier and heavier with every breath she took. _What is wrong with me? I mean seriously!_ The bell for lunch rang and everyone rushed out of the room. "I can't believe Iruka is making us work. And it has to be turned into him so we can't get out of it!"

"Well it won't be hard at all. If you guys want help I'll help you."

"Just don't do their work for them." Sasuke said as he and Hinata sat down next to them.

"Whoa long time no see. How you been?" Sakura asked.

"I should ask you the same question."

"Ok."

"How are your ribs?"

"Oh, their fine now. How does everyone know about that? I mean I could have had a super bad fever and couldn't come to school. Or I could have been puking my guts up. I mean no one should have known that my stupid adopted father beat the holy living hell out of me."

"I didn't know that your adopted father did it. I heard that he died. I also heard that you got the hell beat out of you but I never would have put the two together." Sasuke said.

"Great!"

"Calm down. Everything is okay now." Hinata said as she gave Sakura a hug.

"I know. It's just I can't believe that I just blurted that out so everyone could hear." Hot salty tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Hey, no worries. No one will blame you for any of this. And if they do I'll kick their fucking asses." Naruto said the last part as loud as Sakura said hers. Hinata let go of her so Naruto could give her a hug.

"Thanks." Sakura said as she hugged him back. To Sakura hugging Naruto was like hugging a brother, but to Naruto it was much more. He loved Sakura, and that would never change but now that she was getting married, she was out of the question. He once thought that if he broke up with Ino and asked Sakura out she would say yes, until he heard them talking one day. His mind went back to that heart breaking day. _"Hey, no worries Ino. I promise I would never date Naruto if you didn't want me to." Sakura said. _

"_Thank you. So much." Ino replied_. He couldn't believe what he heard and he didn't want to. But now Sakura was totally and completely out of the equation. His heart shattered into a thousand pieces that day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Naruto held Sakura for as long as he could. Kakashi coughed in an awkward way. Sakura immediately let go, as did Naruto. "I think I just walked in on something I shouldn't have." Sakura's tears were visible on Naruto's jacket.

"No, it's just..." Naruto trailed off waiting for someone to finish the sentence but no one did.

"It's just what Naruto?" Sakura looked at Naruto with pleading eyes, he could tell that she didn't want him to tell her secret. No one else was going to speak up so she knew that no one was going to tell him anything.

"Nothing. It's just nothing."

"Alright." Kakashi fidgeted with his mask and headed back to the classroom. Sakura whipped her eyes again.

"Thank you. So much."

"No problem, I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to." To Naruto it was like everyone else there was oblivious but to everyone else it was like a dramatic romance novel. No one seemed to care. Everyone but Sakura knew that Naruto was in love with her. Ino noticed and tears swelled up in her eyes. Sakura looked over at her.

"Is everything alright?" She asked her best friend.

"No. But everything will be." She said while running off to the bathroom.

"Ino wait!" She got up and began to run after her. Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Just let her go." She tugged her arm away.

"I can't just let her go. She's my best friend. You're her boyfriend, you should be going after her also! What kind of a boyfriend are you if you don't go after her?"

"The kind that's in love with another girl." Sakura's face went pale white. Her jaw dropped.

"I can't believe you would be in love with any one other than Ino."

"How can you be so naive? I'm in love with you damn it!"

"No! You can't be in love with me. You have to be in love with Ino. I'm in love with Kakashi. You can't love someone who doesn't love you back!" His heart sank deeper into his chest. _Did she really just say that she didn't love me? I should have seen it coming. _

"Damn it Sakura get your mind out of that little fantasy of yours. Kakashi isn't in love with you he's in love with your body! I've been in love with you since I first met you. I can't believe you would believe that little act he puts on when you're around. You should see him when you're not around! He checks out every fucking girl that walks by. I wouldn't even think about another girl if I was with you. But when I'm with any other girl but you, you're all I think about!" She slapped him, hard, across his cheek.

"Kakashi does love me for who I am! He doesn't check anyone else out! I can't believe you would say something like that! I... I.. You need to be in love with Ino and not me! It's not right for you to be in love with me. You can't be in love with me! I don't love you Naruto!"

"Sakura wait please. Just don't marry him. I'm begging you!"

"Naruto you're causing a scene." She said in a whisper as she turned around to run after Ino. She could hear everyone in the cafeteria talk about her. Even the teachers were whispering, as if they didn't know that her and Kakashi were together. She sped up her pace after towards the direction Ino went. She turned down the hall way, it seemed like it would never end. The faster she ran the longer the hall way seemed to run on. Horror films began to run through her head, it made her run faster until she came to the end. She didn't hear crying or see Ino anywhere. She ran in the other direction until she saw a sight she wished she had never have seen.

Kakashi was lip locked with her best friend, Ino. She ran towards Naruto crying her eyes out. Kakashi pulled away, "What the hell Ino? You know that I'm engaged to Sakura, she is your best friend!"

"Well she's cheating on you. With Naruto."

"No, she's not. She would never."

"You're a pathetic, lying ass."

"Whoa, okay I have to tell you to leave now. Go talk to Sakura and Naruto."

"No. I know that their together." Sakura cried on Naruto's shoulder. He didn't need to ask what was wrong. He saw exactly what room Ino entered and then he saw her stop in front of the room. The shocked look on her face was enough to tell him that Ino and Kakashi had kissed each other, or done more. He didn't like to see her hurt, he made her a promise when the first became friends, that he would never let anyone hurt her.

His promise failed. She was hurting and it was Kakashi's fault. He refused to see her hurt any longer and today he was going to do something about it. He told Hinata to hold onto Sakura while he and Sasuke headed to see what was really going on with Kakashi and Ino. They walked with ease even though they were scared of what might happen next. They looked through the door to see Ino reach up to Kakashi's masked face and kiss it. It didn't look like he was trying to fend off or back away. His hands were plastered to the desk. Naruto and Sasuke barged in.

"What the fuck do you think your doing? You had to steal Sakura away from me and now Ino."

"I didn't steal anyone away from you. Sakura came to me and I don't want Ino. You can have her. I love Ino. I mean Sakura."

"You sick son of a bitch." Naruto was the one to yell and attempt to throw the first punch. Sasuke stopped Ino form leaving the room.

"See what you've caused. If you hadn't have gone and told Kakashi that Sakura and Naruto were together, none of this would have happened." Ino struggled not to watch. Naruto got in a few good punches, but Kakashi had gotten in a lot more punches.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Several minutes after the fight that broke out Tsunade walked in. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sasuke and I caught Ino and Kakashi kissing in here. He is engaged to Sakura and he's kissing my girlfriend!" Naruto yelled as he tried to push Kakashi off of him. Tsunade walked over and pulled Kakashi off of Naruto.

"Enough out of both of you now. I can't believe you would do something that stupid. You would think that one under aged girl would be enough for you Hatake. You aren't allowed here any longer. You're fired!" Everyone slowly gathered around the room.

"I wasn't kissing Ino. She kissed me and I tried to push her off."

"It didn't look like that to me. It looked like you were enjoying that kiss. Grabbing the desk trying to keep your self up."

"Enough out of you Naruto!" Tsunade yelled.

"I was trying to keep my self up because Ino freaking threw her self on me."

"You like that didn't you?"

"Naruto that is enough. If I hear one more peep out of you your going to be expelled! Now, Ino what exactly went on?"

"Well Kakashi is right. I did throw my self at him. But it was only because Naruto is cheating on me with Sakura. So I thought it would only be fair if I got to Kakashi and Sakura found everything out and made her feel bad. I didn't mean for it to go this far and get him fired." Tsunade turned to Sasuke and told him to leave and shut the door on his way out. He merely nodded and left. He found Sakura and Hinata still sitting at the far table.

"Hey. How are you?" He asked Sakura while rubbing her shoulder.

"Fine." She sniffled.

"Hey, no worries. I don't think Kakashi is going to get fired. But Ino, is really going to get in some trouble."

"I hope so. I can't believe she would do something like that. I thought she was my best friend." As she was saying that Ino, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Naruto all walked out. Kakashi walked up to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry for all of this. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I hope you know that."

"I don't know what to think about it anymore."

"Oh, alright. I'll see you at home tonight then."

"Did you get fired?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I just have to go home for the rest of the day. I'll see you all tomorrow." He said and he walked out. Naruto walked up to them as Ino was being escorted out of the school by Tsunade. Tears streamed down Sakura's cheek again. She ran into Naruto's arms, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't believe you just did that!" She yelled.

"I would do anything this to see you not hurt and you should know that. Even if it means getting my ass kick by your fiance who is twice your age."

"Well, I still didn't want you to do that. I can't... I can't even think right now."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you sure you alright. Your lip looks really swollen and your cheek is bleeding. Jeeze he did some damage. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I started it. Well actually Ino started it."

"I'm sorry about all off this. I didn't want any of this to happen."

"It's not your fault for the final time. Now stop apologizing. Please."

"Alright." Sakura's phone buzzed in her pocket. _'Do you forgive me?'_ It was from Kakashi. _"I don't know yet. Why did you do it? Why did you kiss her?"_ _'I didn't she kissed me.' "Yeah, right. Don't ever do it again. I'm not the one to forgive." 'I'm sorry' "Apology accept. I gtg I love you." 'I love you too. I'll see you after school.'_

She didn't reply after that. She didn't like texting much, she had never been one to text, let alone texting Kakashi. She didn't like texting him. It always gave her butterflies, much like hugging Naruto did just now. She was eager for another hug, but she doubted that she was going to get another one. He looked at her and smiled, the butterflies came back. _Why am I getting butterflies around Naruto? I am in love with Kakashi, there is no way I can be in love with Naruto. He's like my brother, I can't be in love with my brother. It's wrong. But then again he's not really my brother, just like my brother. Isn't that wrong also? I'm in love with Kakashi, right?_ She smiled back. Smiling around Naruto was natural, everyone does it. She looked around to see everyone that was still in the cafeteria staring at them.

There weren't many people in the cafeteria, but it still gave her an uneasy feeling. Naruto tried to grab her hand, she felt light as a feather. But the only thing that weighed her down was the ring on her finger. She had forgotten about it until just now. She quickly pulled her hand away and Naruto knew why. He didn't try and ask any questions. He didn't like to ask questions, that's why he failed in school. Once he almost asked Sakura to tutor him, but he thought it would be to awkward, since he loved this girl. He didn't want to slip up and mess anything up. He never wanted to do anything that would jeopardize his chances of being with her, but he had a feeling that he ruined all his chances today, but then again he thought that maybe he didn't.

Thoughts of her ran through his head. _I can't ever get her out of my head. I can't get today's events out of my head either. Its killing me. Kakashi hurt her like that. Ino hurt her like that. Why is she still with __him? I would treat her so much better then he does. I never would kiss any other girl. I wouldn't even think of another girl. Why do I feel like this when I'm still with Ino. When did it really start to feel like this? Is this what love feels like?_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Naruto walked Sakura back to Kakashi's house after he took her out to dinner. She made sure that he knew that they were doing this as friends and not as a couple. He nodded and walked away. Kakashi met her at the door. "Hello." He said.

"Hey you got a new couch! It's purple! Did you redo the bedroom too?"

"Well I redid the bedroom blue."

"Ok. If you were redoing the bedroom why didn't you redo it pink?"

"Just go look at it." She walked into the bathroom and gasped with joy. The walls were blue and bright, she had her own dresser which was pink and the bed had a pink and blue splattered sheet set and comforter. "I figured we could compromise. I like blue and you like pink so why not put em together."

"I love it! Thank you so much. I can't believe you went and did all of this."

"Well I did it for you. How was dinner with Naruto?"

"Oh, you know about that."

"Yes, he text me and told me that he was taking you out to dinner. I didn't see the problem with it. Did you at least eat good?"

"He took me to this Ramen place."

"Oh, yeah, he takes a lot of people there."

"I noticed, because when we went there they all asked him which girlfriend I was. I laughed and told them I wasn't his girlfriend. He looked kind of disappointed but it didn't phase me."

"Ah, I see. Well."

"Well what?"

"I don't know."

"Me either. I am so tired."

"Then go to bed."

"I need a shower first."

"Alright I'll meet after your done."

"Okay." She went to the fish covered bathroom. She smiled as she looked in the mirror. No bruises to show, or to hide. Her teethe were white and her face was clear. She undressed and got in the shower. She scrubbed her self clean until the water began to get cold again. She got out and toweled off, then got dressed. She grabbed her tooth brush and put the white tooth paste on it and took her time brushing her teeth. Her hair kept getting in the way so she got a dark blue hair tie off of her wrist and pulled her hair back in a short ponytail. She smiled to her self and walked out of the room. Kakashi was sitting on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Bout time you got out of there."

"Well excuse me."

"No it's just I really have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He said as he kissed her cheek and was off to the bathroom. She checked her phone and she had three texts from Ino, two from Naruto, one from Sasuke, and one from Hinata. Ino: "Sakura, I'm sorry." "Please forgive me." "Answer me please."

Naruto: "Hey, are you alright?" "You okay? Hows everything? Do you need anything?"

Hinata: "Hey, you alright?"

Sasuke: "Hey, was sup? I figured everyone was asking you if you were alright so I figured I would just talk to ya instead of trying to remind you of the days events."

Sakura to Sasuke: "Hey, thanks. You're right, everyone is asking how I'm holding up and blah blah blah. I don't really want to remember all of this so I'm just going to forget about it."

Sakura to Hinata and Naruto: "I'm fine thanks."

Sakura to Ino: "I don't think I can forgive you. I trusted you and then you go behind my back and kiss my fiance. Just because I was hugging your boyfriend who is like my brother."

Ino: "I know and it was really stupid. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Sakura: "I'll have to think about it." Ino: "Please. I feel aweful about everything."

Naruto: "Hey, good too see your still doing good." Sakura: "Always am." Naruto: "Good." Sakura: "Yep, so has Ino text you yet?" Naruto: "Hasn't stopped." Sakura: "What is she saying to you?" Naruto: "She's saying sorry." Sakura: "Same here. I got to go. I'm going to go to sleep. Night." Naruto: "Night."

Hinata: "That's good to hear." Sakura: "I know right. I'm going to go to bed though. I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata: "Night." Sakura: "Night."

Sasuke: "I figured as much." Sakura: "You're the only one." Sasuke: "Even Naruto?" Sakura: "Yes, even Naruto." Sasuke: "Hm, I figured that he would be one to not mention everything." Sakura: "So did I." Sasuke: "Hm, well I'm going to go to bed meet me tomorrow some place." Sakura: "I was about to tell you the same thing. I'll text you in the morning."

Sakura and Kakashi got to school earlier than normal. Kakashi had lots of papers to correct. Naruto and Sasuke saw them, waved and Sakura ran up to them. Kakashi slumped his shoulders and continued to walk. "Someone didn't get none last night." Sasuke commented before Sakura was in earshot.

"Wow. I kind of hope not."

"You're not the only one."

"Not to only one to what?"

"Nothing, how are you doing?"

"Great! Where is Hinata?"

"She is talking to Ino." Sasuke said as he nodded to the two over his shoulder.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go talk to her."

"Alright. Good luck."

"Thanks I'll need it." Sakura sucked in a deep breath and stepped towards the two girls who looked as if they were about to get in a fist fight. _Ino must have told Hinata about her crush on Sasuke!_ Hinata was pulling up her sleves and Ino was pulling her hair into a ponytail. Sasuke noticed everything quickly and ran to stop Hinata. Ino started to yell and Naruto was over there in a flash because she turned to Sakura instead of Hinata. Sakura's eyes widened as Ino drew her fist back. "Ah!" Sakura screamed as Sasuke pulled her back before Ino could hit her. If she hadn't had been moved it would have hit her in the nose. "What is your problem?" Sakura yelled as she tried to get away from Sasuke.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tenten ran up to Ino as the rest of them walked in the school. Sasuke was practically carrying Sakura away from Ino, and Hinata was being shoved forward by Naruto. Ino was screaming after them. "Hey they're no good anyway Ino."

"Damn it Sakura. What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"You kissed my fucking fiance bitch!" Sasuke put her down and she ran up to Ino, Ino doubled up her fist and swung. This time it wasn't Sasuke who pulled her away. It was Kakashi. He pulled her out by the waist. "Damn it why can't I even finish a fight Ino started."

"Because I don't want you to get the holy hell beat out of you." Kakashi said as he pried Ino and Sakura away from each other.

"I'll be fine. Just seriously Kakashi let go of me. NOW!" He automatically let go and Sasuke and Naruto grabbed a hold of Tenten and Hinata.

"No interference." Sasuke said loud enough that everyone here could hear. Tenten tried to wiggle her away out of the captivity she was being held. She squirmed her way out of it and Naruto let go of Hinata. Hinata shoved Tenten back away. Tenten got mad and started shoving back. Hinata pulled her sleeves back up. Tenten started to scratch Hinata's arm.

Hinata looked at her with a looked that seemed she was going to burst into laughter. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Didn't anyone teach you how to fight?"

"I am fighting." She said as she reached for Hinata's hair. Hinata grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back.

"I thought this was going to be at least a half way decent fight." She turned her head around to see Sakura laying on the ground with Ino sprawled on top of her. Sakura instinctively brought her knee up and got Ino right between the legs Ino let go, taken by surprise. Sakura brought her other leg up and kneed Ino in the stomach. She grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the ground. She shoved her arms under her legs and began punching her in the face. _Ugh. I never thought I would get into this big of a fight with my best friend._ She finally gave up on beating her face in and got up then walked over to the rest of them.

"I have to go clean the blood off my face. I'll be back later." She ran into Tsunade on the way.

"Your cheek is swollen and so is your lip. Your eye is blackening. You got into a fight didn't you."

"Wow your good." She said as she continued to walk to the bathroom "I'm not trying to be disrespectful but I really need to go and wash the blood off my face though."

"Did Kakashi even try and break up the fight?"

"Yes. I told him to let me go because he was holding me back and Ino was about to charge. By the way she needs to be scooped up off the concrete."

"I'll go help her out."

Sasori walked up to her then. "You beat the holy hella out of Ino?"

"Yes, who are you and why do you care?"

"Well I'm Sasori. I have an all new respect level for you. Sakura Haruno."

"How do you know me?"

"Well we all know who you are because your getting married to Kakashi."

"Oh. Yeah. That."

"That makes you seem like your sad about being engaged to him."

"Eh. No not really."

"Well we should really hang out sometime. Maybe you're mind will change about you liking Kakashi so much."

"Ha. I doubt it. He's really sweet."

"Well at least give me a slight chance. You didn't even know I existed until today."

"Alright."

"Well when can we hang out?"

"How about tomorrow after school?"

"Sure. I'll meet you where exactly?" He said with a sly smile. He winked at her. She giggled.

"How about in the front of the school and we can go to the park and hang out or something."

"I was thinking we go to dinner."

"Okay. Works for me."

"Are you going to tell your fiance?"

"Yeah. I'll tell him later."

"How about we go to dinner tonight?"

"No I've got plans tonight."

"Oh, I see how it is."

"Don't even go there." She laughed. Hinata and the rest of everyone walked in at that time. Sasori caught glimpse of Kakashi and stepped closer to Sakura.

"So tomorrow night then? I'll see you there. We should hang out at lunch today."

"Alright." She said totally oblivious of the rest of the people staring at them. Sasori flashed them an evil smile and gave Sakura a long hug. When they separated they walked in opposite directions. She jumped as soon as she turned to see all of them. Kakashi was glaring as was Naruto. Kakashi whispered the words "We have to talk. As soon as possible." She nodded and walked to the rest of them.

"What was that?" Hinata asked with a smile on her face. "You know that was Sasori, one of the most popular guys in school and Tenten's boyfriend right?"

"I didn't know that was Tenten's boyfriend. I guess, it's only natural. I've got to go talk to Kakashi. I'll be back later." She walked over to Kakashi who was looking up at a corner of the ceiling. His arms were crossed and his left leg was propped up against the pale wall. She slowly walked over to him. He looked at her with a sad look in his eyes. "What's wrong Kakashi?"

"Listen, Sakura. I don't think..." _Oh, no. Here it comes, prepare your self Sakura._ "I don't think I'm the right person for you."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kakashi gave her a long hug and walked away leaving her in the hall way alone. She slid down the wall. Sasori walked out of Gai's class room. "Hey, what was that about?" He asked as he crouched down besides her.

"I'm not getting married to Kakashi. I'm not even with Kakashi any more."

"I'm sorry. But that means your free game now. You should probably watch what you wear."

"Why?"

"A lot of the guys here like you. And I mean a lot."

"Oh. Are you one of them?"

"Yes, but I'm dating Tenten."

"I heard that not to long ago."

"While you were talking to Sasuke's girlfriend, Hinata right?"

"Yeah, that's the one." She stood up and then so did Sasori. "I should probably get to class."

"Why don't we just skip out on the lectures today?"

"I can't do that."

"Why? It's not like we're going to leave the school."

"Well one, I live with Kakashi and he'll ask me where I was. Two, I just can't."

"Yes you can."

"What will I tell Kakashi."

"Tell him that you didn't want to see him in class after what happened so you skipped out on it."

"Um, I still don't know."

"Come on Sakura."

"Alright but where do we go?"

"My favorite place at the school. No one knows that your there, there's no security camaras. Nothing. Come on let's go."

"Where is it?"

"The roof." He grabbed her hand and the walked slowly down the hall. She smiled when she looked at him. _He is so hot! Red hair, chocolate brown eyes._ They sped up, but only a little. As they passed Kakashi's classroom, he looked up to see Sasori flash an evil smile and Sakura blush a bright pink at Sasori. They slowed down to pass his room, no matter how fast Sakura wanted to get past there, Sasori wanted to make sure Kakashi saw what he was going to do next. He pulled Sakura close to him and kissed her. He held her waist and kissed her more. His lips pulled into a 'she is mine now' smile. Kakashi's jaw tightened, he gritted his teeth together.

Sasori continued to kiss her until she began to pull away for air. She panted a little, "What was that all about? I thought you were with Tenten." She said with a smile.

"You're a way better kisser then Tenten. But I bet that's not all your good at, I guess we'll just have to find out what else you do better then Tenten." He said loud enough for Kakashi to hear but no one else. He grabbed her hand and continued to walk. Kakashi twisted the ring that used to sit on Sakura's finger in his. _I shouldn't have made that mistake. It's to late now._ He thought to himself and then continued to read his book, once he checked to see if anyone needed help. Sasori unlocked to door that lead to the roof.

"Where did you get that?"

"I've had this key for, forever."

"Have you taken a lot of girls up here?"

"No just you and Tenten."

"Really Tenten?"

"Yes, I only bring the girls who I like a lot."

"Oh, so I have a question."

"What?"

"Why exactly did you bring me up here?"

"So I can do this with out everyone watching." He said as he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her close to his lips. Her lips parted, his parted more the closer they got to each other. He touched her lips with his lightly and then she deepened the kiss. He put one hand on her hip and left the other around her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue slid past her lips. She broke away immediately. "Whoa."

"What?"

"Nothing. It just clicked that you're still with Tenten. Now I should really get back to class."

"No. Wait. I'll break everything off with her if you just stay up here with me."

"Really?"

"Anything for you."

"Fine. But you have to do it now." He grabbed out his phone and text Tenten. 'it's over'. He didn't put any sympathy in the text at all.

"Done. Now can I kiss you, with you not feeling guilty and wanting to go back to that class room where your ex is teaching?"

"Yeah." She laughed and they continued kissing. He drug his hand down her side and she laughed.

"What now?" He said in an irritated way.

"That tickles. Sorry."

"It's okay." He said as he placed his other hand on her hip and brought her closer. Her lips parted into a small smile. He brought her as close as he could physically get to her and yet it still wasn't close enough. He finally brought his lips to her and this time it was her tongue who slid past his lips. His phone went off. "Damn it!" He said as he grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"Can't you just ignore it?"

"It's Tenten texting me."

"Oh, what is she saying?"

"She is just begging me not to break it off but the damage is done." _With all of these interruptions I'm never going to get past kissing with her. I can tell she wants to by the way she's kissing me back. But damn it everything gets in the way._ He thought to himself. "Can we get back to where we were or do you just want to skip everything that leads up to where we really want to be?"

"Lets just skip it." She said as she began to tug on his shirt.

"Thank you!" He said with relief and helped her get off his shirt.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They lay on the roof in a breathless silence. Sasori turned to look at Sakura. "Wow, your better at that then Tenten too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. By far."

"Oh my god I would cry if some one walked in on that." _I feel so guilty. I know know why but it's just I can't believe. I can't believe I just fucked Sasori, oh man I'm going to die when everyone finds out. Oh, my god. What if Kakashi finds out? What if he already knows? Where will I stay now? But first things first, why did Kakashi break it off in the first place? I'll have to ask him. I have to know if it was me or if it was him. If I did something I'll never forgive myself. _She clenched her stomach, trying to subside her guilty feelings.

"I wouldn't."

"Well yeah, but you weren't. You know."

"I know. That was fun though."

"Yeah, I guess. Are we just going to stay up here the rest of the day or what?"

"We could stay up here the rest of the day. I wouldn't have a problem."

"I know you wouldn't but there are people who know I was here today and now know that I skipped the first twenty minutes of class."

"Actually it's been forty-five minutes since we've been up here."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Yeah. That means we still have a long time up here before lunch, and then an even longer time up here after lunch."

"Yeah it does. What to do with our spare time."

"Well." He said as he pinned her down to the cold concrete. "This."

_BACK IN CLASS_

"Where is Sakura?" Hinata asked Sasuke.

"I think she and Sasori went off and ditched."

"What? Sakura wouldn't do anything like that."

"No but Sasori would."

"True true. He did walk past here and kiss her in front of Kakashi."

"Yeah, I saw that too. I wonder if Naruto saw it."

"Yeah, I saw everything. Heard what he said too."

"What did he say?"

"He said that she was a way better kisser then Tenten and they were going to find out just how much better she was then Tenten. In other words, he's taking her up there so he can fuck her."

"Oh, well yeah we figured out that much already but we didn't know he said that."

"It was directed to Kakashi."

"Ah." Hinata sighed. "Well there goes that. Sakura ditched to go and fuck one of the hottest guys in school."

"Hey!" Sasuke said with a pissed look.

"I said ONE of the hottest guys. You are number one so there."

"Ha. Suck up." Naruto said with a laugh. Kakashi looked up with a saddened expression. Kakashi thought about what they had just said. _So Sakura and Sasori went up to the roof to do that?I had that idea but I didn't think she would really do it. It's been an hour since I told her that. Maybe I shouldn't have. I wonder if she'll take me back. But I doubt it since I just broke everything off with her. But then again I was the one who broke it off and not her. So maybe she will._ One single tear slid down his cheek.

"Shh, don't want to get in trouble now do we Naruto?" Sasuke said as he smacked him in the are. Time slowly ticked by for them in the class room. But for the two on the roof it was like time was against them. They wanted time to drag on while the others wanted time to fly.

"Well." Sakura panted with her head on Sasori's chest.

"Well." He agreed.

"I am thirsty."

"You would think."

"Don't even."

"Ha. Alright. Come here, I have this roof all set up. I'm the only one with a key so there for I'm the only one ever up here." They got up and walked over to the part of the roof Sakura didn't even notice. No one on the ground could see what or who was on the roof but she still kept her self covered. There was a mini fridge filled with water and a little bit of food.

"Jeeze Sasori it's like you could live up here."

"I do live up here."

"Really?"

"I asked permission from Tsunade and bamb this is my new house." _I wonder if he would let me stay up here with him if Kakashi didn't want me to stay with him any longer._

"Don't you have parents or anything?"

"Nope. Now lets not talk about that." He said as he turned to look at her. He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You don't need to hide your self."

"I know it's just. Uneasy feeling."

"Oh, that's just the wind. Come here." She walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled as she snuggled her head in his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes and yawned. He laughed. "Now you're tired."

"I've been tired." She said with a sigh.

"Then lets go to sleep." He offered. Sakura shook her head on his chest.

"Then what?"

"I don't know but I don't want to go to sleep." She thought about Kakashi. _I can't believe I did this. But I really can't believe that he did that. I mean, I'm so confused. I probably hurt him more then anything, but he hurt me too. I didn't want him to suffer, but I'm just sick of feeling pain. Sasori let me escape from the pain and I thank him for that. But I didn't want any of this to happen, I love Kakashi. It's just I can't believe that any of this ever happened. I don't want to believe it. Sakura what have you just done?_

_**Yeah there are probably a lot of fuck ups. I know. I try.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sakura walked down the abandoned hall in silence. She roamed in and out of empty class rooms. She dreaded the moment when she would pass Kakashi's class room. She tried to slow down her pace more but it wasn't going to happen. She stopped before she got to his classroom. She peered into the room to see him sitting at his desk grumbling to him self. She silently stepped in front of his desk. He didn't notice until she gave a fake cough. He sat up straight, thinking it was anyone but Sakura. "Oh."

"Yeah, it's just me."

"I noticed. Listen Sakura."

"I am so sorry Kakashi!" She yelled and ran to give him a hug. He embraced her happily, she snuggled into him. He rested his forehead on the top of her head. He kissed her forehead.

"Sakura..." He whispered into her ear.

"What?" She asked as her grip tightened on him.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kakashi."

"I'm glad to hear that. I don't want to lose you or ever give you up again." His breath was warm on her cold skin, she cuddled the heat.

"Then don't." He reached into his pocket and twisted the ring around his finger. He wrapped his hand around it but kept it in his pocket.

"I think we should start out slower." He said.

"Okay." She said in agreement. "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah hold on I still have a couple of papers to finish correcting."

"Okay. I'll sit here." She said as she let go of his warmth and sat on the desk with a quiet plop.

"Alright, I'll be done in a few minutes." She hummed to her self. _I need a shower and bad._ She thought to her self, _maybe I can wash off some of this guilt._ "I'm done, we can go home now." He said as he tapped the papers on the desk and pushed in his chair. He walked over to Sakura and offered her a hand. She winced as she took it. _His hands are colder then normal._ She still was happy to even be holding his hand. He intertwined their fingers and walked down the empty hall.

When they got home Sakura went and rushed through the hot shower. She tried to absorb the warmth, nothing was going to take the chill away. She got out and put the warmest clothes she could find on. "Are you feeling alright?" Kakashi said when he caught a glimpse of Sakura with the thick comforter wrapped around her.

"Just fine. I'm just a little cold."

"A little?"

"No, I'm really cold."

"Well." He said as he walked up to the shivering girl. He wrapped he arms around her and she felt a heat of warmth shudder through her. She attempted to wrap her arms around him but the blanket got in her way. He laughed a little at her attempt, he moved out of her way. She opened her arms and he got closer to her, she wrapped her arms around him and the blanket.

"It's really hot under here, I'm going to die of heat exhaustion."

"You can't leave me to freeze."

"Just take off the damn blanket." She loosened her hands on the blanket and it fell to their feet. He wrapped his arms tighter around her now that there wasn't a thick cover in the way. He rested his head on hers and then lifted his head up again, she looked up to see why. He wasn't looking at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything is perfect, well as close to perfect as it can be." he said as he looked down and kissed her forehead. His lips were warm against her cold skin. "I'm never going to make that mistake again." He whispered against her. His voice rang quietly through the room. She smiled at the sound.

"I'm never going to either."

"Good." They stood in the middle of the room huddled together for as long as either of them could stand. Sakura finally broke away.

"I can't stand any longer."

"I know how you feel." He grabbed her hand and walked over to the couch. He sat down and she stood looking at him. "Well you're the one who said you can't stand any more so are you going to sit down?"

"Um, is the couch still really uncomfortable?" She said with a smirk.

"No." He said seriously. Her face went dead serious when she realized that he wasn't laughing or smiling.

"Okay." She said quietly and sat down next to him. She snuggled her head into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyelids, heavy and eager for sleep. She yawned quietly, he laughed at this. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Sakura, I think it's time to go to bed."

"Yeah me tooooo." She yawned out the too. He laughed a little more.

"Come on then, get up."

"Oh but I don't want to."

"Fine." He scooped her up into his arms and she wrapped hers around his neck, he carried her into the bedroom and gently set her on the bed. He walked out of the room, she didn't notice until he came back with the comforter. He covered her up and kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear, "Goodnight."

"I love you Kakashi."

He said as he changed into his something other then what he was wearing currently. He laid his head on the new, more comfy pillows. Sakura lay still and breathing quietly. He grabbed what part of the blanket he could and wrapped his body in it. Sakura, unconscious, rolled over and lay like the dead. He never understood why she did this in her sleep. She would fall asleep on her side and then roll onto her back and cross her hands over her chest. He smiled at the newest sight of her. "I love you too Sakura."


End file.
